


Za zimno, za gorąco

by KasD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasD/pseuds/KasD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel ma małe problemy z temperaturą. Raz jest zbyt zimno, raz zbyt gorąco. Czy to skutek niezaaklimatyzowania, zbliżającego się przeziębienia czy obecności Deana?\\\Slash, domestic!Destiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Za zimno, za gorąco

Dean wyszedł z łazienki, wycierając wilgotne włosy ręcznikiem. Spojrzał na Castiela, który wiercił się na łóżku, próbując znaleźć sobie jak najwygodniejszą pozycję. Łowca uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Nigdy nie był sentymentalny, ale po prostu nie potrafił powstrzymać się od niektórych gestów, gdy chodziło o jego anioła. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio czuł się tak szczęśliwy, kiedy cieszył się z błahostek tak jak teraz. Brunet leżał przykryty kołdrą po same uszy i z tej perspektywy obserwował krzątającego się po pokoju Winchestera.  
\- Co to za mury obronne? – zapytał blondyn, wieszając ręcznik byle jak na krześle. – Mam nadzieję, ze nie przede mną?  
\- To nie są żadne mury. Po prostu mi zimno. – Wymamrotał Cas.  
\- Zimno? – Dean uniósł brew, a kiedy znów się odezwał w jego głosie dało się wyczuć troskę – Nie przeziębiłeś się gdzieś?  
Owszem, w domu nie było wybitnie gorąco, nieocieplone ściany łatwo poddawały się przy takiej aurze jak panowała dziś. Niemniej jednak temperatura była wystarczająca, by obyć się bez grubej piżamy i pierzyny.  
Zielonooki podszedł do łóżka od strony Castiela i położył mu dłoń na czole. Wszystko wydawało się być w porządku.  
\- Oj aniołku, coś czuję, że będziesz potrzebował nieco więcej czasu, żeby zaaklimatyzować się w ludzkim środowisku. Taka temperatura jest dla nas zupełnie normalna. – powiedział z nutką czułości, której nawet nie potrafił ukryć. – Ale dla kogoś, kto żył sobie wiecznie w ciepełku i szczęściu, ten ziemski padół musi być wyjątkowo zimny i ponury.  
Oparł kolano na krawędzi mebla i przeszedł nad Casem, by znaleźć się po swojej stronie łóżka. Wczołgał się pod przykrycie i objął upadłego anioła w talii, przysuwając się tak blisko, jak tylko było to możliwe.  
\- Nie jest tak źle dopóki jesteś blisko. – szepnął brunet z bliska zaglądając Łowcy w oczy. Uśmiechnął się, całując lekko piegowaty nos.  
\- Wiesz Cas… Jeśli nie jesteś zbyt zmęczony mogę ci pokazać pewien sposób na rozgrzanie się. – zamruczał Winchester, wodząc nosem po obojczykach i szyi drugiego mężczyzny. – Bardzo skuteczny.  
\- Możemy spróbować. – zgodził się anioł, na którego twarzy wciąż gościł uśmiech.  
Ich usta szybko znalazły drogę do siebie. Pierwszy pocałunek był głęboki i powolny, będący jakby prologiem do tego, co miało czekać ich później. Castiel wyswobodził jedną rękę spod kołdry i wplótł ją we włosy Deana. Drugą powiódł wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, czując jak mięśnie najpierw napinają się do granic możliwości, by chwilę później całkowicie się rozluźnić. Gdy oderwali się od siebie, w oczach blondyna dało się dostrzec ten charakterystyczny błysk podniecenia. Policzki nabrały krwawych rumieńców, a usta rozchylone były w zachęcającym geście.  
\- Czekaj, przypomnij mi tylko kto kogo miał tu rozgrzewać? – wychrypiał niebieskooki.  
\- Wybacz kochanie. Już się tobą zajmuję. – odparł Winchester, unosząc się nieco na łokciach.  
Od tamtej chwili anioł niewiele już pamiętał, z wyjątkiem dotyku szorstkich dłoni Łowcy, miękkich ust na każdym milimetrze swojego ciała i gorącego oddechu, który jeżył włoski na karku, gdy szeptał mu prosto do ucha.  
Zielonooki usiadł okrakiem na Casie, obdarowując go kolejnym długim pocałunkiem. Ręką wdarł się pod jego koszulkę, pieszcząc delikatne ciało. Odsunął się by złapać oddech i oparł się czołem o czoło bruneta. Chwilę później zsunął się w dół i zaczął całować go po odsłoniętym brzuchu. Gdy podkoszulka zaczęła za bardzo przeszkadzać, ściągnął ją aniołowi przez głowę jednym szybkim ruchem. Językiem zaczął wyrysowywać ścieżkę na całym ciele ukochanego, zaczynając od szyi, a kończąc w dole brzucha. Z satysfakcją obserwował jak Castiel dostaje gęsiej skórki, a oddech staje się bardziej urywany. Na ułamek sekundy zatrzymał się całkowicie, gdy Łowca zahaczył językiem o wrażliwy sutek. Zadowolony z odkrycia nowego sposobu na dostarczanie rozkoszy, Dean zaczął zapamiętale całować, ssać i delikatnie przegryzać. Z gardła niebieskookiego coraz częściej wyrywały się tłumione jęki. Winchester dostawał dreszczy, gdy słyszał swoje imię szeptane tym niskim i zachrypniętym z podniecenia głosem. Po raz kolejny złączył ich wargi w namiętnym pocałunku. Dłonią przesunął wzdłuż brzucha i powoli wsunął ją za granicę bielizny. Przesunął palcami po nabrzmiałym członku, na co Castiel zawył przeciągle, mocno ściskając prześcieradło. Widok ukochanego mężczyzny rozpalonego do granic, ogłupiałego z ekstazy i błagającego o więcej, mocno działał na perwersyjną wyobraźnię Deana. Pragnął dać mu taka dawkę rozkoszy, jakiej nie będzie w stanie zapomnieć. Doprowadzić do spełnienia tak silnego, by jeszcze długo potem drżał od jego dotyku.  
Nagle poczuł silne ręce, chwytające go za ramiona, a sekundę później znów całowali się gwałtownie.  
-Błagam… - szeptał między pocałunkami niebieskooki – Ja… nie mogę… Błagam…  
Czując, że sam długo nie wytrzyma, blondyn pozbył się resztek ich ubrań i powoli wszedł w Castiela. Dean obserwował jak zaciska usta w grymasie bólu, by za chwilę szeroko otworzył oczy, niemal dławiąc się krzykiem rozkoszy. Winchester przycisnął jego nadgarstki do łóżka, uniemożliwiając jakikolwiek ruch.  
-Krzycz, kochanie. – rozkazał pełnym czułości głosem. – Nie powstrzymuj się.  
Pchnął biodrami po raz kolejny, a w odpowiedzi upadły anioł zajęczał głośno, odchylając głowę do tyłu. W amoku wykrzykiwał imię Deana, próbując uwolnić ręce z żelaznego uścisku. Blondyn jednak uparcie mu na to nie pozwalał, pragnąc przedłużyć tę chwilę jak tylko się dało. W końcu jednak niebieskooki zdołał się wyrwać i mocno objął ukochanego, zatapiając paznokcie w szerokich plecach. Stykali się całą powierzchnią gorących ciał, Cas czuł każdy mięsień, który pracował by zadać mu kolejny, boleśnie przyjemny cios.  
Zielonooki przyspieszył ruchy, czując zbliżający się orgazm. Zagryzł dolną wargę, czując jak po jego ciele rozchodzi się fala silnych dreszczy, kumulująca się w dole brzucha, na chwilę przysłaniając mu wszystko inne.  
\- Oh, Cas… - zdołał tylko wykrztusić, zanim doszedł.  
W tym samym momencie ciało anioła gwałtownie wygięło się w łuk, a mężczyzna zajęczał głośno i żałośnie. Złapał Deana za biodra, przyciskając je mocno do siebie. Z jego członka wytrysnęła biała ciecz, lądując na ich rozpalonych ciałach i łóżku.  
Gdy w końcu padli bez sił na posłanie, jeszcze długo nie mogli uspokoić przyspieszonych oddechów. Nadzy i morderczo zmęczeni leżeli w bezruchu, napawając się uczuciem błogiego szczęścia i spełnienia, jakie ich ogarnęło. Skotłowana pościel leżała częściowo na podłodze, a w powietrzu unosiła się woń seksu.  
\- Dean… - wysapał Castiel, odwracając głowę w jego stronę.  
\- Hm? – Łowca wydobył z siebie słabe mruknięcie, nie otwierając nawet oczu.  
\- Za gorąco mi.  
Dopiero wtedy blondyn na niego spojrzał. Zielone oczy zajaśniały w uśmiechu, a dostrzec można w nich było uczucie tak wielkie, jakiego Cas nigdy przedtem nie widział. Winchester uniósł się na łokciach i przekręcił tak, by jego twarz znalazła się nad twarzą anioła.  
\- Kocham cię, Castielu. – powiedział uroczyście, całując mężczyznę w czoło.  
\- Ja też cię kocham. – odpowiedział niebieskooki, z powrotem powalając kochanka na poduszki i układając głowę na jego piersi – Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że jest mi za gorąco.


End file.
